


Familiarity

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e11 Super, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold strokes John's hair.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 27
Kudos: 35





	Familiarity

With John in the wheelchair, his hair is at the perfect height for Harold to card his fingers through. He'd first done it the night before, after John had fallen asleep while Harold read _Top Secret America_ to him. He can't resist smoothing the tuft that sticks out at the front of John's parting.

But now John is looking up at him. Harold snatches his hand back. "Sorry."

John's smile is very odd. "That felt nice." He catches Harold's hand, just two fingers latching onto Harold's thumb. "It's okay."

Embarrassed nonetheless, Harold hurries back to the safety of his laptops.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a gap between 5pm (when Harold confronts the security guy for stealing jewellery) and 7am (when he removes the camera from Lily's place). The book is in the stack of reading material Harold offers John along with the cushion. So you can't prove this didn't happen. :P


End file.
